The present invention relates generally to the field of child strollers. More particularly, the present invention relates to a foldable stroller that includes an articulated mechanism in the folding handle which repositions the backrest support for improved frame clearance as the stroller is folded.
Even though foldable strollers have been in production for quite some time, efforts to improve the ease with which they may be folded for stowage and increase the compactness of the folded stroller constantly continues. Mechanisms to coordinate folding movement of the legs, handle extensions, and various soft goods supports as the stroller is folded and easily-releasable latches allowing the folding operation to commence have dramatically improved the ease of use over the years. One area of focus has been in mechanisms that allow the stroller to be collapsed for stowage requiring only one hand to operate. Coordination of the movement of numerous frame members is necessary to permit stroller frame folding without interference between closely situated frame members.
It would be advantageous to provide a foldable stroller that can be folded using a simple, one-handed operation which releases the latch, and allows the stroller frame in a coordinated manner without interference between closely disposed frame members.